West Elizabeth
West Elizabeth is one of three states (or territories) in Red Dead Redemption. Description It is the smallest of the three states and is composed of two constituent regions, Tall Trees and the Great Plains. The landscape progresses from rolling grasslands in the Great Plains region through snowy, impassable mountains around the edges of Tall Trees. New Austin is situated to the Southwest, and separates West Elizabeth from the Northern Mexican territory of Nuevo Paraiso. The territory is characterized as possessing the most modern and industrialized settlements in the West, such as the thriving port town of Blackwater, which is also the capital. The territory is distinguished from others as having a uniformed police force. The territory is also home to extensive coniferous and deciduous forests, boasting a wide variety of fauna. This territory hosts the largest amount of wild animals in the game, especially hostile animals. Storyline The game's opening cinematic begins with John Marston arriving in the region by means of a steamboat, escorted by Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham. The cinematic then transports the story to New Austin before giving control to the player. The player does not gain access to West Elizabeth again until the third chapter in the game's storyline, following completion of the mission "An Appointed Time". The focus of the game remains in West Elizabeth through the conclusion of the main storyline. Locations in West Elizabeth The following is an alphabetical list of the 15 locations found in the West Elizabeth territory: Great Plains *Beecher's Hope *Blackwater *Broken Tree *Wreck of the Serendipity Tall Trees *Aurora Basin *Bearclaw Camp *Cochinay *Dixon Crossing *Manzanita Post *Mason's Bridge *Montana Ford *Nekoti Rock *Pacific Union Railroad Camp *Tanner's Reach *Tanner's Span Trivia *This is the only region not to have any Gang Hideouts. There are still gang members that can be captured via Bounty Hunting, however. *As with the boundary between New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso, the transition of the music when the player moves between New Austin and West Elizabeth can take some time to register. *The landscape is reflective of various states in the Western United States. The eastern portion of West Elizabeth resembles, and is named after, the Great Plains while the western portion (Tall Trees area) resembles the front range states along the Rocky Mountains. *This region is host to a wide variety of game for hunting, as the player can hunt for Bear, Wolf, Cougar, Elk, Bighorn, and Boar along with many other species in Tall Trees. *West Elizabeth is the first county seen in the whole game, as the game technically begins in Blackwater when John departs the Morningstar at the very beginning of Exodus in America. *Despite being called West Elizabeth, it is the most easterly region in the game, indicating that the place is situated at the southwestern part of the United States. Glitches Early Access to West Elizabeth * Look for a cliff near the waterfall north of the MacFarlane's Ranch. A display reading "Tall Trees" will pop up when you get to the edge. Get arrested here, and you will be transported to Blackwater. To get back to New Austin, auto-save the game and then die. However, if you buy the Manzanita Post property, you'll have to use your horse to jump the unfinished bridge north of Thieves' Landing to return, or you can take a stagecoach. * Another simple way over is to just follow this video. Once you're over the river, head to the Pacific Union Rail Road Camp and walk over to the stagecoach so it is marked on your map. When you are done you can use the stagecoach to head back. You must skip the ride or the stagecoach wont go anywhere. Anytime you want to go back to West Elizabeth you can either follow the video or go to Thieves Landing and use the stagecoach to go to any stagecoach you marked on the map in West Elizabeth. * The first exploit still works as of . Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in West Elizabeth count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- External links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/features/thenorth Map of West Elizabeth at the Official Red Dead Redemption Site] Related Content es:West Elizabeth fr:West Elizabeth Category:Redemption Locations * Category:New Austin Category:Nuevo Paraiso